Pokoknya Tidak Mirip!
by Yuki Hibari
Summary: Cih. Kenapa semua orang mengatakan aku dan Ahomine itu mirip? Mirip dari mananya coba? Jelas-jelas aku ini lebih tampan.OOC Maybe? Kagami pov. Mind to RnR?


"Hei hei lihat, para anggota Seirin sudah akan masuk ke ruang ganti."

"Mereka hebat ya bisa mengalahkan Touou."

"Iya, pertandingan tadi keren sekali. Apalagi pertandingan Aomine dan Kagami."

"Ah iya benar. Mereka lawan yang sepadan kan?"

"Kupikir Aomine dan Kagami itu sedikit mirip loh."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya iya, aku juga setuju. Mereka lumayan mirip."

"Aku ingin secepatnya melihat pertandingan antara mereka lagi."

"Kalau aku sih ingin melihat pemain nomor sebelas Seirin."

"Dia pemain ke enam _Kiseki no Sedai_ kan? Pantas saja dia hebat."

"Ah benar. Dia juga tampan."

"Menurutku dia memang lebih tampan dari Aomine maupun Kagami."

JDER. Dasar mulut-mulut tidak tahu diri. Aku merasa seperti terlempar ke laut bebas. Ingatkan aku untuk sekalian membuang Kuroko kelaut ya.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**KUROKO NO BASUKE** is belong to **FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

And

Yuki Hibari, Proudly Present

**POKOKNYA TIDAK MIRIP**

**Warning**

Kagami point of view, Semi Canon, situasi waktu setelah pertandingan antara Seirin vs Touou (Winter Cup 1st Round)

Don't Like Don't Read. Happy Reading-_ssu_! ^_^

* * *

.

.

Argh. Dasar!

Sejak pertandingan kedua kali Seirin melawan Touou Academy beberapa waktu lalu setiap orang mulai membicarakan dan memirip-miripkan aku dengan Aomine sialan itu.

"Kagami itu hebat ya, dia bisa masuk _zone_ seperti Aomine."

"Iya, gerakan mereka juga sama cepat."

"Aku baru menyadari Kagami itu juga menakjubkan seperti Aomine."

"Postur tubuh mereka pun hampir mirip."

Kira-kira begitulah komentar-komentar yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku ketika Seirin berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti pemain selepas pertandingan kami melawan Touou waktu itu.

Sebuah perempatan siku muncul di keningku waktu. Orang-orang itu terus saja memirip-miripkan aku dengan Aomine. Mereka terang-terangan membicarakanku sekali pun aku melintas di hadapan mereka. Tak sedikit pun mereka takut terpergok oleh orang yang mereka bicarakan.

Tapi ada satu dari komentar orang-orang itu yang hampir membuatku tertawa.

"Eh, tapi kan Aomine itu kulitnya gelap, sedangkan Kagami hanya sedikit tidak putih saja."

Yah, walaupun aku kesal dibilang sedikit tidak putih tapi aku setuju dengan bagian 'Aomine itu kulitnya gelap'. Jika saat itu aku hanya seorang diri, sudah bisa kupastikan jika aku tertawa tergelak-gelak di lantai.

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri sebuah cermin di sudut kamarku. Kupatut sosok tampanku yang terpantul. Selama beberapa saat aku terdiam.

"Apanya yang mirip. Tentu saja aku yang lebih tampan." Gerutuku. Enak saja mereka menyamakan aku dengan monster gelap itu.

Hm, sejenak aku memikirkan perbedaan aku dan Aomine lalu kuambil secarik kertas dan pena untuk menuliskannya. Langsung saja kugerakkan jariku untuk menulis poin pertama yang paling terlihat.

"Pertama, aku lebih tampan dan terawat. Sedangkan Aomine itu agak kumal dan terbengkalai." Aku tertawa saat menulis bagian ini. Bukan aku berniat melebih-lebihkan, tapi kenyataannya Aomine itu memang terlihat sangat pemalas dan kurang terawat meski ada Momoi yang selalu berada di dekatnya.

"Kedua―" Aku berpikir sejenak. "Aku bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, sedangkan Aomine tidak." Walaupun aku hanya menebak bagian ini, tetapi aku bertaruh jika bagian ini benar. Rata-rata orang Jepang kan memang agak kesulitan berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Dulu aku juga kesulitan ketika baru saja pindah ke Amerika. Lagipula jika dilihat-lihat, Aomine itu mungkin agak bodoh, ya kan?

"Ketiga Aomine selalu ditemani oleh seseorang, sedangkan aku tidak." Aku menatap bagian ini sejenak. Aomine memang selalu terlihat ditemani oleh Momoi, tapi Kuroko juga terlihat selalu membuntutiku. Aku menghela nafas dan mencoret poin ketiga ini.

"Selanjutnya apa ya?" Ucapku pelan.

Apakah masalah tinggi badan? Tidak. Kami hanya terpaut selisih dua sentimeter. Tentu selisih seperti itu tidak terlihat mencolok. Berat badan? Tidak juga. Gaya rambut? Ah, itu tidak penting. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ketiga, aku memiliki bentuk alis yang unik sedangkan Aomine memiliki bentuk alis yang terlalu _mainstream_." Yosh. Sudah ada tiga perbedaan.

"Keempat. Aomine itu sombong dan belagu. Sedangkan aku pria yang baik."

Apalagi ya? Aku berpikir keras, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memikirkan perbedaan-perbedaan antara aku dan Aomine sialan itu.

"Arghh." Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Sedikit sekali perbedaan kami berdua jika dibandingkan dengan kesamaan yang kami miliki. Setelah beberapa lama berpikir sia-sia, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah saja daripada hanya memikirkan hal bodoh seperti ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat begitu aku turun dari bus, mataku menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut biru muda yang sedang berjalan membelakangiku. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit berlari guna menyusulnya.

"Oi Kuroko!" Panggilku pada teman satu timku itu. Mendengar namanya dipanggil sontak saja membuat Kuroko berhenti dan berbalik.

"Halo Kagami-_kun_." Sapanya pelan.

"Guk!" Seekor anjing _Alaskan Malamute_ yang juga memakai _jersey_ Seirin ikut menyalak setelah majikannya menyapaku. Dasar anjing sialan! Aku akan merasa risih jika diberi senyuman oleh laki-laki, apalagi jika yang tersenyum padaku itu anjing laki-laki.

Sejenak aku menjauh dari Kuroko. "Ada apa Kagami-_kun_?" Tanya Kuroko heran. Apa-apaan raut wajah sok polosnya itu? Dia kira aku ini wanita? Dan lagi, apa-apaan anjing sialan ini? Dia mendekat dan mengigit-gigiti sepatuku.

"Hiiiii." Reflek saja aku menjauh dan menendangkan kakiku. Saat itu Nigou juga ikut terlempar. Kuroko mendekat untuk mengambil anjing kesayangannya.

"Kau aneh sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya Kagami-_kun_?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit kesal karena aku kasar pada anjingnya.

"Apanya yang aneh? Yang aneh itu kalian! Anjing dan majikan sama gilanya." Ucapku ketus. Tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung berjalan mendahului mereka. Sudah jelas aku tidak suka anjing.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup. Sepulang ini istirahatlah sebisa kalian. Besok kita akan bertanding melawan Nakamiya Minami dengan sekuat tenaga kita." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Riko-_senpai_ dan anggota Seirin yang lain mulai membereskan perlengkapan masing-masing.

Tak lama, semua anggota Seirin keluar dari ruang olahraga dengan teratur. Seperti biasa, yang terakhir pulang adalah aku dan Kuroko. Oh ya, dan Nigou juga. Sejak kejadian sebelum latihan tadi aku belum juga menyapanya selain dalam pertandingan. Makanya daripada berlama-lama dalam situasi seperti ini, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan duluan.

"Kagami-_kun_." Panggilnya begitu melihatku hendak berlalu. Aku menoleh kearahnya perlahan. "Ada apa?"

"Kau meninggalkan sesuatu Kagami-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko seraya menunjukkan secarik kertas. "Disini kau menulis 'Perbedaan antara Aku dan Aomine'." Lanjutnya. Mataku membulat sempurna.

"Oi! Kembalikan padaku." Segera aku berlari menghampirinya dan merampas kertas corat-coretku itu. Kuroko menatapku heran. Sekarang apalagi yang ia pikirkan?

"Kenapa kau menulis itu Kagami-_kun_?"

"B-bukan urusanmu bodoh." Walaupun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahku sendiri, tapi aku yakin kalau sepasang guratan merah tercipta di pipiku. Sial, aku harus bilang apa jika Kuroko bertanya?

"Kau pasti sedang risih karena banyak orang yang menyamakanmu dengan Aomine-_kun_ kan?" Tepat sekali! Kau memang hebat dalam mengamati manusia Kuroko. Aku memang sulit untuk berbohong pada Kuroko. Sejenak aku menghela nafas pendek dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Kuroko tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau dan Aomine-_kun_ itu sama bodohnya ya." Ucap Kuroko masih dengan tatapan datarnya yang membuatku kesal. Aku berdecak dan menatapnya sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa _Baka_-gami dan _Aho_-mine itu memang benar sama bodohnya. Maksudku, kau sendiri yang aneh Kagami-_kun_." Aku menatapnya seraya mengernyitkan alisku.

"Biarpun banyak orang yang mengatakan kalian itu mirip, tapi kalian itu dua orang yang berbeda. Walaupun pada kenyataannya kalian memang mirip sih." Aku mendelik, sementara Kuroko membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku Kagami-_kun_?" Tanya Kuroko. Pasti ini tentang Aomine. Aku tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahku.

"Jika kau diam kuanggap itu tanda kau setuju." Lanjut Kuroko. Aku masih tidak menatapnya hingga Kuroko memulai ceritanya.

"Waktu pertama kali bermain basket denganmu, aku tau kau orang yang berpotensi. Maka dari itu, aku selalu mengamati perkembanganmu dalam tim ini. Semakin waktu berjalan, aku semakin yakin jika kau itu mengingatku pada orang itu. Caramu saat sedang latihan, caramu saat bertanding, kebiasaanmu sehari-hari, semuanya mengingatkanku pada dia yang dulu. Saat aku sudah sedikit mengenalmu, ada satu hal yang sedikit membuatku takut..." Kalimat Kuroko terputus. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Aku menatapnya dengan serius, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"Aku takut, jika suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi sepertinya. Aomine-_kun_ yang dulunya sangat bersungguh-sungguh malah jadi tidak bergairah karena ia tidak bertemu lawan yang sepadan dengannya." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kurasa saat ini Aomine sudah mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Dan itu semua karena aku, hahahaha.

"Akan tetapi saat ini aku bisa sedikit tenang dan berharap hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku bersyukur dengan keadaan tim kita yang sekarang ini. Aku juga bersyukur memiliki senior dan teman satu tim yang baik dan bisa diandalkan. Saat pertama kali aku melihat pertandingan para senior tahun lalu, aku merasa tim ini memiliki apa yang selama ini kucari. Jika aku harus terjebak dalam tim seperti Teiko dulu, mungkin saat ini aku sudah berhenti dan semakin membenci basket.

Kau tahu Kagami-_kun_? Percakapan pertama kita saat _one-on-one_ setelah pulang dari Maji Burger waktu it benar-benar membuatku tertarik. Saat itu kau berbeda dengan Aomine-_kun_. Di percakapan pertama kita kau malah menyuruhku berhenti bermain basket. Kalau kau bilang kau bisa mengetahui seseorang itu kuat dari baunya, aku juga bisa mengetahui kapasitas seseorang hanya dengan menangkap pancaran dari sinar matanya. Dan waktu itu kau benar-benar membuatku terkesan." Cih. Dasar kau ini Kuroko.

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal memalukan semacam itu bodoh!" Hardikku seraya menempeleng kepalanya. Kulihat Kuroko sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan karena pukulanku. Biarlah. "Lanjutkan ceritanya." Seruku setelah itu. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Melihat bagaimana kau berkembang bersama Seirin hingga saat ini, mungkin kau tidak akan menjadi seperti Aomine-_kun_. Aku sangat senang karena kau mengakui dan menghargai teman-temanmu. Sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kise-_kun_ waktu itu, aku yakin jika kau tidak akan berubah selama kau tetap rendah hati seperti sekarang. Dengan begitu sudah terlihat perbedaan antara kalian berdua. Bukan begitu, Kagami-_kun_?"

Aku diam dan menyerap kata-kata _manis_ Kuroko itu.

"Lalu, menurutmu apalagi perbedaan antara aku dan orang itu?" Tanyaku tak lama setelah cerita itu selesai. Kuroko terlihat berpikir.

"Hm, mungkin. Aomine-_kun_ itu mesum, sedangkan Kagami-_kun_, aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya datar. Apa maksud bocah sialan ini, hah?

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko _teme_?"

"Sampai saat ini, Aomine-_kun_ itu sangat suka Horikita Mai. Dan tentu saja dia sangat suka majalah dewasa yang ada Horikita Mai-nya." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah aktris yang terkenal, kan?

"Oh ya, aku penasaran siapa artis yang kau sukai, Kagami-_kun_?"

Artis Jepang yang kusukai? Sejujurnya aku belum tahu banyak tentang dunia hiburan Jepang karena aku belum begitu lama pindah kesini. Setelah lumayan lama tinggal jauh di Amerika, saat kembali aku hanya fokus bermain basket dan latihan terus-menerus.

Aku hanya tahu segelintir artis yang sangat terkenal seperti AKB48, Johnny's Jr, Hyde, atau YUI. Sejak masih tinggal di Amerika aku sudah tahu tentang Hyde berikut dengan grup L'Arc en Ciel-nya serta YUI yang sangat terkenal. Kalau Johnny's Jr, kurasa aku kurang menyukai mereka. Sewajarnya mana ada pemuda normal yang suka pada sejenisnya.

"Mungkin saat ini aku lumayan suka lagu AKB48." Jawabku pelan. Mata Kuroko berbinar. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku, sejujurnya aku merinding melihat Kuroko begini.

"Jadi, kau ini fansnya AKB48? Siapa member yang kau suka?" Aduh, sepertinya Kuroko berencana menginterogasiku.

"Hn. Aku hanya suka lagu mereka." Aneh sekali, kenapa aku merasa gugup ya? "Sayangnya member yang kusukai sudah graduate." Lanjutku seraya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal ini.

"Maeda Atsuko."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Dia memang sangat cantik, Kagami-_kun_. Tapi ada satu yang menggangguku."

"Apa itu Kuroko?"

"Kupikir selera kalian itu mirip." Ujar Kuroko yang tengah menahan tawa. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutku Maeda Atsuko dan Horikita Mai itu mirip." Kuroko menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku terdiam beberapa saat berusaha untuk mengetahui arah kalimat Kuroko barusan.

5 detik.

10 detik.

20 detik.

"Sialan kau! Kau pikir aku ini mesum seperti dia?" Hardikku seraya mencengkram kerah baju Kuroko. Si biru kurang ajar ini menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau sendiri yang menyimpulkannya."

"D-diam kau Kuroko!"

"Sudah kuduga kalian ini sangat mirip jika dilihat dari tingkah laku. Pasti setelah ini kau akan menempeleng kepalaku." Tepat setelah kalimat Kuroko selesai, aku benar-benar menempeleng kepalanya.

"Ya, kau benar sekali!" Secepat kilat aku meraih tas olahragaku dan beranjak meninggalkannya. Saat ini aku benar-benar malu. Bisa-bisanya Kuroko yang selama ini diam dan jarang berekspresi malah mengerjaiku seperti ini. Dasar! Semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Tunggu Kagami-_kun_, kau membangunkan Nigou." Tanpa menoleh aku bisa menebak jika saat ini Kuroko sedang berusaha menyusulku.

"Guk guk!" Dasar anjing dan majikan yang menyebalkan.

.

.

Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan Aomine itu. Sampai dunia berakhir, pokoknya aku tidak mirip dengan Aomine Daiki itu. Aku, Kagami tetaplah Kagami Taiga yang tampan. Titik.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Kuroko POV

"Kalau tidak salah, Kagami-kun tadi menulis perbedaan antara dia dan Aomine-kun mungkin lebih baik jika aku menambahkan persamaan antara keduanya." Cetusku begitu teringat isi kertas milik Kagami-kun tadi. Tanpa mau menunggu terlalu lama, aku meraih pulpen dan secarik kertas dari dalam tasku.

_Persamaan Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun._

_Satu. Keduanya adalah orang yang menjadi cahayaku._

_Dua. Sama-sama senang ketika bertemu lawan yang kuat._

_Tiga. Otak keduanya hanya berisi tentang basket. Mereka itu benar-benar Basket Idiot._

_Empat. Gaya bermain keduanya sama-sama liar._

_Lima. Posisi dalam tim sama-sama Power Forward._

_Enam. Keduanya ace dari tim masing-masing._

_Tujuh. Sama-sama menyebalkan._

_Delapan. Sama-sama bodoh. Julukannya Bakagami dan Ahomine._

_Sembilan. Suka dengan idol yang wajahnya mirip._

_Sepuluh. Sama-sama anak tunggal._

_Sebelas. Punya ukuran sepatu yang sama._

_Dua belas. Sifat keduanya terlalu mudah ditebak._

_Tiga belas. Terkadang bisa menjadi orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan._

_Empat belas. Sama-sama bisa masuk zone._

_Lima belas. Postur tubuhnya hampir mirip._

"Selesai." Gumam Kuroko. Sebuah lengkungan keatas tercipta di wajah datarnya.

"Guk guk!" Sahut Nigou tak mau kalah. Dengan gembira ia menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya saat melihat majikannya menyelipkan kertas itu di sebuah loker bertuliskan 'Kagami Taiga' di pintunya.

"Fuh, aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan pernah merasakan masa kelam Aomine-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_."

**FIN**

* * *

A/N:

Pfft. Selesai deh. Btw ini kali pertama Hibarin ngepost fic di fandom ini jadi Hibarin minta maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Ini ide ceritanya juga muncul gitu aja begitu Hibarin nemuin laptop nganggur _chichiue_, heheh. Untuk yang nunggu fic Medical Ninja harap ditunggu ya sampe laptop Hibarin bener dan Hibarin terbebas dari wb. #gak

Oh iya, Hibarin juga minta maaf kalo fic ini rada gaje dan bertele-tele. Karena terlalu semangat, Hibarin jadi lupa mau tulis warning apa aja diatas. Dan buat yang ga suka sama AKB48, dimohonkan sekali untuk memberi kritik yang membangun dan melihat secara objektif. (Soalnya menurut Hibarin, Acchan sama Horikita Maki itu mirip loh, suer. XD)

Hehe, sampe sini Hibarin mau bilang terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau ngebaca fic ini, ngereview maupun silent readers. Lain waktu mudah-mudahan kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak 'ssu.

Thanks for Reading. See you in the next story-_nanodayo_. ^_^

-Hibarin.


End file.
